zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Encyclonary
Richard1990 (Talk) 20:55, 24 July 2009 >=( How come right after you voted on my page, my page got messed up?--Shade Link (talk) 14:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ........ i wish i had those weird eyes right now... I have no idea how that happened Dude? Take that "Shade Link is a Noob" thing off your page.BTW, since I have Brawl, I COULD challenge you, but unfortunately, I don't have that thing needed to plug into your computer to play online. Now Take it off.--Shade Link (talk) 18:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) actually, i will do it myself SL... Dude i put it on my thing cause you put it on yours Don't lie. I never put anything like that on my page.--Shade Link (talk) 19:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yes you did I SAW IT! I never put a userbox like that.--Shade Link (talk) 19:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) stop doubting it so your rep will go up and mine down idiotic freaking noob guys i saw it so SHUT UP AND SAY I WAS RIGHT OR I WILL GET MAD!FIRST USERBOX HE HAS! I SHALL NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...dude? Quit being an idiot.--Shade Link (talk) 19:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) then block me idc i just want to...:.( *sniff* Then good day...sheesh.--Shade Link (talk) 19:37, 19 August 2009 (UTC) well...at least i thought it was me it was pointing at...guess its a different noob with the same name as me... i just need some wiki friends...i like using dark link in brawl... That is NO reason to flame me and try to trick an ADMIN into thinking I use insulting userboxes pointed directly at other users.--Shade Link (talk) 19:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Encyclonary, I saw no such user box on Shade Link's page. Stop trying to flame him, thank you.'--C2' 19:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) He is likely referring to this userbox: Which is not directed at anybody. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, probly that.'--C2' 19:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) The Userbox i have up there was supposed to mean Shade Link(character, not the user himself) beating and getting beat by Link so much times before they call a truce. But he is trying to convince us into thinking that I am calling him a "noob", which I didn't do. We will have to see what he says. --Shade Link (talk) 19:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) So, why did you flame me?--Shade Link (talk) 13:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ok starting new message so nobody edits the old one and stops talking about it /\ | | | dude, you are gonna need some help on archiving...--Shade Link (talk) 13:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) umm...ya THINK? So answer the question above: Why did you flame me, make a userbox insulting a pro at ssb, and blame it on me?--Shade Link (talk) 13:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Look, you might as well answer, and i will stop asking you. Ignoring it makes you look like you flamed me just for the fun of it.--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Will you quit ignoring the question? I gave you time to answer, and you haven't. Answer it.--Shade Link (talk) 13:45, 20 August 2009 (UTC) i wasnt on a wiki you freaking...ERGH!WILLYASTOPPOSTINGMESSAGESONMYTALKPAGEIMGETTINGSICKOFIT! that is not even RELATED to what i asked you. You obviously have no reason why you flamed me. just answer why you acted like that, and I will stop asking you.--Shade Link (talk) 13:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I ain't him. Don't get that feeling, cause i am not him. We are nothing alike, and plus, check the IPs.--Shade Link (talk) 13:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) both of you, just let it be, nothing to be that mad about to get a block over.'--C2' 14:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Joe's right. Lets let it go. sry i was mad at Encyclonary, i was just ticked that he was refusing to answer, but not anymore.--Shade Link (talk) 14:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) thx SL.Im sorry i accidentally flamed you for pointing a UB at me.turns out whoever clicks it gets sent to their own page.heh heh well...the usermessage doesn't call anyone a noob, but I know what you mean.--Shade Link (talk) 22:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) id say a "Bad Swordsman" is somewhat like a noob on this wiki It never called anyone a bad swordsman...--Shade Link (talk) 00:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) yeah still tricky tricky man ???--Shade Link (talk) 22:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) My Timeline Theory Here is my timeline-I don't care what you people say, this is MY theory and if you choose to believe it, great. OoT-MM-TWW-PH-LA-ST-TP-ALttP-OoS-OoA-MC-FS-FSA-LoZ-LoZ:II So, first is Ocarina of Time. MINISH CAP DOES NOT GO FIRST. LINK DOES NOT GET HIS HAT THERE. Then, when link is sent back in time, he goes to the Lost Woods to look for Navi, and the events of Majora's Mask happen. When this happens, Hyrule is flooded by the Goddesses when Ganondorf breaks out of the Dark Realm. After this, the events of The Wind Waker happen, with it's obvious sequel, Phantom Hourglass, and then Link gets stranded on an island where Mario characters appear. This is Link's Awakening. Then, because Zelda and Link from Wind Waker find new land, the events of Spirit Tracks happen. When Link defeats Malladus at the end of Spirit Tracks, Link goes out to Ordon, loses his memory, and the events of Twilight Princess happen. Then, ALttP starts, with a new link (obviously. he has pink hair! PINK HAIR!). Then, when link finishes Ganon, the Triforce teleports Link to worlds that need help. Thus, the Oracle games start. Then, in minish cap, the Master Sword (a.k.a. Picori Blade) is reforged into the Four Sword. Then Vaati is defeated and Four Swords (Adventures) starts. They can go after one another it doesn't matter. Then Ganon breaks out and Zelda for NES and Zelda II happen.(END) Thus the timeline is complete.